All is Fair in Love and War
by Julie dreamer
Summary: A few months after seeing his best friend and first love get into a serious relationship, Sasuke does something he hadn't thought he'd regret. However, just as things with Naruto get more and more serious behind naruto's girlfriends back, Sasuke finds himself in a dilemma. but he is going to fight for his love, it doesn't matter at what cost. - post-war. slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo there! **

**This is my very first time posting my work, so I'm a bit nervous as to how this will turn out. **

**I don't expect this to be too long, maybe ten chapters tops and I really hope you guys like it!**

**The inspiration for this story came from one of the stories of SasukeU16 and I'd like to thank her for that and for encouraging me to post this. thank you so much, darling! You're awesome.  
**

**Also, English's not my first language and I don't have a Beta yet, so I'll apologize in advance in case of misspelling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallways of the Hokage building annoyed, he had been interrupted once again in the middle of an important training session with a new squad. This better be important. He stopped in front of the double mahogany door of the Hokage's office and knocked.

Once.

Twice.

Nothing. Sighing, he opened the door and entered the room without permission.

Scanning the surroundings he saw a blond head dropped on the great mahogany desk further inside the room, a light snore coming from him, Sasuke rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him and walking down towards the great desk.

There were papers all over the place, piles on the floor and on the table and there were even a few under the Hokage's head. Sasuke started gathering the papers and organising them as much as he could before placing them on the shelves across the room. Looking around he saw that the man was still sleeping.

Rolling his eyes once more, Sasuke walked around the desk and nudged the man on the shoulder shaking him awake.

"Naruto! Wake up!"

The blonde lifted his head, startled looking around confused trying to figure out whatever had woken him, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Naruto. He had a smudge of black ink across his forehead.

"Good morning to you, Hokage-sama." Blue eyes looked up at him tired and sleepy, Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight. Naruto looked exhausted.

"Sasuke? How long have I been out?" The blonde asked, rubbing his eyes and leaning back on his comfy chair.

"How should I know?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly as Naruto's eyes fixed ahead and his eyelids started to heave. "When was the last time you had a full night's sleep, Naru?"

Naruto looked up at him, a smirk crossing his lips mischievously.

"Three days ago, when you slept over." Sasuke frowned, trying to disguise the flush that he knew he had now. "You only call me that when you're pitying me."

"I'm not pitying you, I'm just..."

"Worried? Preoccupied? Concerned? There's a lot of words for that, baby." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring half heartedly at the blonde.

"Yeah. I am worried, actually. About the _village_ with you as Hokage. And don't call me baby, that's a ridiculous pet name. I'm not a girl." Naruto chuckled and held his hands out for Sasuke, who crossed his arms and glared.

"Come here."

"What did you call me here for Naruto?" Naruto dropped his arms to the arm-rests on his chair and smirked.

"Because I missed you." Sasuke rolled his eyes again, wondering if he'd dislocate his eyeballs if he stayed in Naruto's presence any longer. "Come here."

Slowly, Sasuke walked towards Naruto. The blonde wrapped his hands around both Sasuke's wrists and pulled him into his lap so the raven was straddling his thighs. Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke's torso to his neck.

"Don't you think it's unwise of you to be groping me in here when your beloved girlfriend can walk in on us any time?" Naruto grinned smugly, sitting up and kissing the curve of Sasuke's neck, nibbling on his soft, fair skin. Sasuke felt his eyelids flutter under Naruto's ministrations.

"Don't worry about Sakura, I sent her away on a three day mission in the tea country. She left this morning, saw her off myself. She won't be back until Monday." Sasuke looked down at his lover with narrowed eyes, Naruto rubbing his nose gently against his own.

"So you're saying that we have the weekend to ourselves?" Naruto nodded, biting on his bottom lip. "And that's why you called me up here?"

"Exactly." Sasuke chuckled low in his chest. Leaning in, he let his lips ghost over Naruto's in a tempting fashion.

"And couldn't you have waited until tonight to tell me, moron? I was _busy_!" Sasuke tried to pull away and stand up, but Naruto held him down.

"I'm sure Shikamaru and Neji can handle the new squad for a while."

Naruto sat up easily with the raven on his lap and sat Sasuke on his desk, placing himself between the raven's thighs and making it to kiss Sasuke.

"Just a few minutes, I can't wait any longer. It's been so _long_ since I had you." Naruto whispered against the shell of sasuke's ear, making a shiver run down the other's body deliciously. Sasuke took both his hands to Naruto's hair, running his fingers through messy blond locks.

"It's been three days, Dobe." Sasuke murmured, not trusting his voice.

"Three days huh? Feels like an eternity." Naruto whispers hotly into his ear and Sasuke knows he won't be able to say no to the blonde. So when Naruto lifts his head and pressed his lips against sasuke's, the raven doesn't put up a fight.

He allows Naruto to kiss him, opening his mouth slightly so their tongues meet and play against each other. Naruto's quick fingers find the buttons of his trousers and unbutton them languidly.

"We can't here, Naruto." Sasuke whispers against Naruto's mouth. "Someone's always walking in."

Naruto nods not actually listening to the raven and kisses him again, nipping on sasuke's bottom lip just enough so the raven's hooded eyes close in delight. The blonde slips his hand into sasuke's trousers, caressing his lover's member slowly through the fabric of his pants.

"I'll make it up to you for interrupting your training, love." Sasuke's not able to voice his agreement as Naruto increases the pressure of his hand against him.

Sasuke groans low in his chest, most of the sound muffled by Naruto's lips. The blonde leans in further and nips affectionately on sasuke's earlobe, still provoking him. Sasuke grips the edge of the desk tightly and bites on his bottom lip, he can't be too loud otherwise the ANBU on the roof of the building will be aware of their doings.

Sasuke bites back a moan of appreciation as Naruto slips his hand into his pants and gets a hold of his erection, bumping it very slowly.

"How's that for making up?" Naruto mutters huskily.

"Fuck," The blonde smirks smugly and makes it to lower sasuke's trousers further as to free his lover's erection.

Naruto hooks his fingers into the waistband of sasuke's trousers and starts to tug them down, only to freeze halfway by a knock on the door. Sasuke snaps back to reality and jumps from the desk, adjusting his trousers quickly and cursing Naruto mentally for being a such pervert and himself for going along with it.

The door opens with a bang and a cheerful bark echoes the room, soon Naruto had a lapful of huge white dog licking his face. Sasuke sees how much Naruto is blushing and isn't oblivious of the colour of his own cheeks.

"Yo Naruto!" The dog boy cheers and smiles widely, entering the room. Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes, feeling his erection go away at the sight of them.

_'I Just got cockblocked by a dog!' _

"Naaaruto-Kun! How are you doing in this brilliant, magnificent morning?" Sasuke heaved out a tired sigh, closing his eyes as not to eye roll again. Indeed he was going to end up cross-sighted.

_'Just when I thought this couldn't get any better_' Sasuke thought sarcastically, opening his eyes and watching as lee and none other than Neji walked into the room.

"Oh hey guys! See you're back huh." Naruto smiles and drops onto his seat after wrestling a very excited Akamaru off his lap, scratching the back of his head. He was acting guilty. Of course he was.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun!" Lee cheers out with a wave, Neji only nods quickly at them both.

"Oh Uchiha! What are you doing here?" Kiba asks, always the nosy.

"None of your concern, obviously."

"Jesus! You should learn to be less of an ass to people, Sasuke." Kiba complains and sasuke's eyes fall to the man beside Dog-boy.

Neji makes sure Sasuke sees him while he eyes him up and down and smirks smugly at the raven. He was not going to hear the end of this, of that he was sure. Naruto, Kiba and lee engage into a fervent conversation about their last mission in the neighbour country and no one notices Neji walking up to him.

"So, I see you saw fit to skip your duties in favour of a mid-day tryst." Neji says under his breath, that unnerving smirk of his still tightly in place.

"Shut up, that's none of your business ." Sasuke mutters defiantly, although he couldn't bring himself to look at his friend in the eye. "I was just reporting back, is all."

"Hm, I see." Neji agrees, that smug look still in his place. Sasuke would punch him right now if he could get away with it. "Your fly is open, by the way."

Sasuke curses internally and discreetly tries to zip up, only to notice his fly was actually perfectly zipped. He sends a dirty look at his friend only to have Neji snigger at him.

"You're too easy."

"Fuck you" Sasuke hisses, crossing his arms and paying attention on the heated conversation between the other three in the room.

"And then the Townsfolk got together and thanked us for catching the usurper and locking him down. It was so beautiful! All their love and emotion I'm still not over it. I remember every wistful and grateful looks on their faces as they thanked us. Oh it is such a beautiful memory-"

"Alright lee, we got it. Endlessly beautiful!" Kiba huffed impatiently. "Summoning up, we caught him, ANBU is handling him, hence Neji's presence."

"He's locked up for now." Neji spoke up. "I'll report back to you as soon as we interrogate him. I won't bring Hibiki into the matter just now, I'll use Ino instead. If he turns out to be too stubborn, we'll have to stoop a little lower." Neji explained calmly, his smug grin giving place to his business-like demeanour.

"I see. Well, if he's is locked up I'm relieved. Thank you guys, you were awesome. And Neji, I'm giving you free reign, do whatever you can to get as much information out of him as you can." Neji nodded before giving Naruto a handful of papers, meanwhile Sasuke decided it was time for him to leave.

Without as much as goodbye he turned to the door, Neji bowed to their Hokage and followed Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. Taking a steadying breath Sasuke turned around and arched both his eyebrows inquisitively. "So... Err- see you tonight? Seven?"

A small smile threatened to pull the corners of his lips, but Sasuke only nodded. "Whatever, Dobe."

He walked out of the room followed by Neji. "What are you meeting Sasuke for tonight?" They heard Kiba asking as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, what are you meeting our dear Hokage for tonight?" Sasuke smirked at his friend.

"None of your concern Hyuuga." Neji nodded, smirking mischievously at him as they walked down the hall.

"I strongly pity Sakura in this."

"Yeah well, no one really cares what you think." Sasuke offered him an amused smile and Neji laughed as they made their way back to the ANBU HQ.

Sasuke only hoped the weekend would be as good as he expected. Suddenly, his day was starting to look up.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome. ;)**

**See you next chap. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**I'd like to thank Chiko92, SyaoranDazzleChic1 and the guest reviewer for showing interest in this story. thank you, I really apreciated it!**

**and here goes another chap!**

**enjoy**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun hitting his face, apparently he had forgotten to close the curtains. He stretched languidly over the bed and sighed in content. This weekend had been the best nights of sleep he'd had in days.

A contented sigh coming from across the bed reminded him he was not alone, Naruto smiled before opening his eyes and seeing the pale, smooth back turned to him. The blonde reached out and ran his hand up soft, marble skin, sighing at the feeling.

Naruto arranged himself on the bed and placed a kiss to his lover's nape softly, nuzzling into silky, raven hair before kissing the junction between sasuke's shoulder and neck.

"Hey" he whispered in his lover's ear, running a hand down sasuke's side. "Wake up sleepy head."

Sasuke groaned and stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Naruto smiled and intensified his ministration, biting lightly onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on, love. Wake up"

"Whattime?" Sasuke muttered sleepily, burying his head into the pillow. Naruto looked around towards the clock.

"It's ten past eight. We need to get ready for work." Sasuke groaned moodily.

"Shikamaru'll glare at me the whole day. I was supposed to be at the HQ ten minutes ago." Naruto chuckled and kissed sasuke's shoulder again.

"You can tell him you had to attend to some task the Hokage designated to you." He whispered hotly against sasuke's ear, feeling the man shiver under his touch.

"Sure! 'Sorry I'm late, the Hokage and I were busy fucking till the wee hours'" Naruto laughed. "That's not going to go down well."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Now come on, let's take a shower." Sasuke groaned again.

"If we go together it'll take a lot more time."

"Who cares?" Naruto hopped out of bed in all his naked glory and preened at the hungry look Sasuke sent him as his onyx eyes eyed him up and down. "Are you joining me or not?"

Sasuke grinned and hopped out of bed, entering the bathroom just behind his lover.

* * *

"Someone looks content today." Neji mocked with a smirk as he changed into his uniform inside the ANBU HQ lockers.

"Shut up" Sasuke murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on! You just had a naked weekend and been shagged seven ways through Sunday, the least you can do is present me with a smile, a good morning and at least five days of good moods." Sasuke chuckled.

"No smile, two days of good mood and you get your greetings."

"Thank you, it's more than I expected." The Hyuuga sighed dramatically as he slipped into his shirt. "So, I take it you had fun?"

"Yeah, a little."

"I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but I do think we should talk about this... _Thing_." Sasuke rolled his eyes, his day had been too good, of course Neji would try to ruin it.

"Neji-"

"Sasuke, I know you don't want to face it, but this whole thing with Naruto is spiralling out of control and we both know it." Neji crossed his arms and looked intently at his best friend. "You need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. It's just sex." Neji laughed humourlessly and Sasuke winced. Of course no one believed that anymore, not even himself.

"No! No, it _was_ just sex three months ago when you two had a little too much to drink and got carried away." The brunette said, taking a step closer of Sasuke. "Now it's way more than sex and you know it. You can lie to yourself as much as you want, but there's no lying to me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the master of reason and no one can dare to lie to you." Sasuke huffed, shutting the door to his locked and staring at Neji right in the eye. "Leave me alone Neji."

The brunette narrowed his eyes, Sasuke knew Neji wouldn't let this go. He would for now perhaps, but the subject would come up again.

"Just don't come regretting everything that you've been doing after it all goes down underneath your feet." Neji said, his shoulders relaxing and his voice impassive. "You're walking on thin ice here."

"That's _my_ problem." Sasuke said, his voice lacked a bit of conviction as he walked out of the changing rooms.

Trust Neji to ruin a pretty perfect day.

* * *

His mood had definitely gone to the dogs and it was all Neji's fault. He knew the Hyuuga was right, he knew he had to talk about this thing with Naruto and figure it all out once for all.

But easier said than done.

He liked how things with Naruto worked, they would sleep together occasionally and make out and that was it. Sasuke didn't have to feel anything more. But deep down he knew his feelings had run out of hand a long time ago, even before this whole thing started.

In the back of his mind he knew the reason why he kept seeing Naruto like this, never asking the blonde for nothing more than sex. Never even daring to mention his relationship with Sakura in a serious conversation.

It was easier that way. But recently it didn't seem so easy anymore. Soon Sasuke would have to make a decision, and he knew that it would be way far from easy.

Lunch break came and he decided to eat outside the HQ, the last thing he needed right now was Neji pestering him through lunch and giving him an indigestion.

Walking around nonchalantly he passed by Ichiraku's, he shivered at the thought of Lamen. He had no idea how Naruto could eat so much of it, but Ichiraku's yakisoba was good.

He stopped at the tent and an idea crossed his mind. Maybe he could have lunch with him, get take out and eat it with Naruto at the office, maybe then he could even get the mood right for a conversation about them. About what they should do.

_'Or maybe we can shag on the desk, way better than talking.'_ With a grin, Sasuke ordered the food and Ichiraku was more than happy not to charge anything for Naruto's lunch, telling Sasuke how much Naruto had grown and how he admired him and liked him dearly, but Sasuke insisted paying anyway.

He made his way to the Hokage building, going up a series of stairs and waking down several hallways. That place was half a maze if you asked him, annoyingly big and complex. Sasuke didn't even think of knocking, as he figured he would find Naruto sleeping on the desk again. So he walked in head first, and as the surroundings of the Hokage office came into view, he had to fight to keep his expression indifferent and cool.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was sitting on Naruto's desk, in front of him the same way Sasuke had been last Friday. But at least he knew nothing indecent was going on there by Sakura's lack of surprise and Naruto's lack of fainting.

That didn't do anything to soothe the bubbling anger building in his chest.

Sakura hopped out of the desk and strode over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He couldn't bring himself to hug her back, so heavy the pit of his stomach was feeling. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
_  
"Hello Sakura." He said, trying to keep the spite out of his voice, not sure he had succeeded. Over her head, Sasuke eyed Naruto, who had an apologetic look on his face, trying not to seem too guilty.

"It's good to see you, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Sasuke nodded stiffly.

_'Maybe not long enough'_ he thought, trying to find what to say without sounding odd.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"What brings you here Teme?" Naruto asked, sounding cheerful and that tone of his only angered Sasuke further. He swallowed dryly and walked towards Naruto's desk, placing the bag of take out on it.

"I went out for lunch and Ichiraku insisted on sending you this. Courtesy." Naruto's smile brightened and his eyes shone, already taking the two covered bowls of food from the bag.

"More Lamen?" Sakura inquired, unbelievingly. "But I just found a bowl of instant Lamen on your desk!"

"Yeah! But Ichiraku's is way better then the instant stuff. Thanks Sasuke! I'll go and visit him to thank him. He's just so nice!" Naruto looked exited. "There's two takes outs in here."

"Bites me, more for you." Sasuke said with a shrug, hoping Naruto wouldn't open the bowls just now.

"Do you even know how much sodium there is in that stuff?" Sakura asked challengingly.

"Sodium?" Naruto asked confused, Sasuke held back a huff.

"_Salt_, Naruto. Salt!" Sakura rolled her eyes and assumed her demanding pose, arms akimbo. "It's a lot! Especially on the instant version. You'll have to cut back or you'll end up with a high blood pressure condition before thirty!"

"Well, I'm twenty three so I guess there's time still." Sakura huffed.

"You're impossible."

"You should listen to your girlfriend you know." Sasuke hadn't wanted to say that, but it was already out of his mouth. Naruto's blue eyes snapped up at him in surprise. "That's if you want to live long enough to marry and raise all your future, annoying pink haired brats."

Naruto went silent, his expression a mix between confusion and surprise. Sasuke even thought he saw his eyes flashing with something similar to hurt. Good! He should be hurt.

"Exactly!" The lack of contradiction in Sakura's affirmation did nothing to improve his pending anger.

_'There's something really wrong with me.' _

"Oh but I love it Sakura-chan. 'Sides, if I die eating Lamen then I'll be happy." Sakura huffed again, not wanting to discuss the matter further.

"You should be more careful about your health, Naru." Sakura said softly, completely oblivious of what her words had just done.

Hearing his intimate nickname for Naruto coming out of Sakura's mouth was the last drop. Sasuke's stomach turned sickly and he knew he had to get out of there right that moment.

_'Really, really wrong.'_ Sasuke thought as he turned around, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Back to the HQ." he answered quickly, he needed to get out of there.

"Don't you want to join Naruto and I tonight? We're meeting Tenten, Lee and Kiba for drinks at Noha's bar at eight." Sakura offered with a smile.

"I have other plans."

"Then I guess it'll be just us." She said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"What are you doing tonight?" Naruto asked curiously, Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder trying to regain his composure and not tell Naruto to fuck off.

"None of your business." With that, he headed out of the room closing the door behind him softly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was not right. He had never felt like this before, his achy, painful tug in his chest. It was horrible and he needed it gone.

The raven walked down the corridors and rushed back to the HQ. A few hours torturing new aspirants would do him some good.

* * *

Naruto looked up at his girlfriend, his gut tight with guilt. He and Sasuke had had such an amazing weekend, and now Sasuke was mad at him. And not without reason, he couldn't bear the tight pull at his heart.

He didn't know why, but he had the feeling he just screwed up epically.

"What's got his pants in a twist?" Naruto shrugged dismissively, trying not to show his guilt.

"It's Sasuke. You know how he is." Sakura nodded, a mischievous smile crossing her pink lips.

She walked over to him and straddled Naruto's lap, holding his face between her small, cold hands. He suddenly found himself missing sasuke's strong warm ones. Sakura kissed him on the lips softly and smiled.

"So, we're having the night to ourselves huh? I wish we could dismiss the others, though. I missed you so much." Sakura whispered onto Naruto's ear, lightly nipping on his earlobe.

Naruto felt nothing, not even a slight shiver, except the building guilt and self-loathing. He knew he was fucking up. He wanted to run after Sasuke and explain himself. But what was there to explain really? He was with Sakura after all. They were official. Sasuke understood that and found it better that way at the beginning didn't he?

He wished he could talk to someone about this, figure it all out at once.

"Yeah, me too." He murmured, holding Sakura's small waist.

"Hmm shame I have work to do." The girl pulled out of Naruto's lap and straightened her clothes. "So, eight?"

"Yep"

"See you tonight then." Sakura kissed him softly and turned to leave. "And don't eat that all by yourself!"

"Alright. See you."

The door closed with a light click and Naruto slumped back on his chair, suddenly feeling very tired. He eyed the bag from Ichiraku's and smiled sadly. He took out two packages one with miso Lamen and the other with Yakisoba.

Naruto frowned. He had never ordered yakisoba at Ichiraku's, it was always Lamen. The only one who ordered it was-

_'Sasuke'_

Naruto's chest tightened painfully. He wrapped both take outs back up and set them aside.

Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Training after the events of that morning seemed useless. Sasuke couldn't concentrate and was too angry to think straight. Something at the back of his mind was nagging him and he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

The raven thanked the heavens when it was time to leave, he changed into regular clothes and tried to ignore the curious look Neji was giving him.

"You were shit in the field today, you know." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware."

"What happened?" Sometimes it annoyed him, how nosy Neji could be.

"Nothing."

"You two still here?" Shikamaru entered the changing room, lazily scratching the back of his head.

"The real surprise is that _you're_ still here. Isn't it nap time?" Neji mocked, but Shikamaru seemed to tired to reply so he only yawned.

"I'm already heading home anyway, and Sasuke, try and gather more energy for tomorrow yeah. You didn't do well with the recruits on the field." Shikamaru drawled lazily. "See you guys."

As soon as Shikamaru was out the door, Neji started to snigger. "Shut up."

"And now you've just been called lazy by the laziest person I know, congratulations." Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed his locker.

"I'm going home, see you tomorrow." Neji sighed heavily, as if he had just lost some sort of battle.

"See you."

Sasuke walked out the changing room and headed home, he was tired. He hadn't felt that worn out in a really long time. Not since Orochimaru, but he didn't want to go there either.

It wasn't long before he reached his building, he walked inside paying the doorman no mind as the boy offered him a shaky hello. Soon he was home, leaving his bag on the floor by the door and walking to the kitchen.

The flat was big, bigger than his last one. This one had two bedrooms, one of them being his suite, a decent sized kitchen, an extra bathroom, a laundry area, a living room, an office and a balcony with an amazing view to the Hokage monument. Compared to his former kitchen/living room and a small bedroom, this one was a palace.

He opened the fridge and fished for a bottle of beer, slumping on the couch and turning on the TV. Sasuke normally didn't watch TV nor he drank beer in weekdays, especially being seven o'clock of a Monday, but he decided that he'd make today an exception.

Sasuke needed the distraction, because he knew that if he started thinking now, the incidents of the day were going to come back to him.

And he couldn't afford that, not now.  
He didn't want to think of Naruto nor nothing concerning him for now.

* * *

Sakura walked happily down the streets of Konoha, her last mission had been tiring and she was exhausted, but right now she was content she was going see her friends and boyfriend for a night out.

Her exhaustion could wait until later.

The pink haired girl reached for the Hokage Mansion. She was happy Naruto had finally given in and moved to that place as he should, that tiny apartment of his just couldn't do anymore.

She greeted the ANBU guards at the door and they let her through, the house was outstanding, the most beautiful she had ever seen. Rich in detail, every piece of decoration had its place. The marble floors shone, the entrance hall was not overly done, it was just right. Sakura ran upstairs towards the master bedroom and knocked.

The sound of running water implied Naruto must have been in the shower and she just let herself inside. But at the sight of the bedroom, a huff and an eye roll were in order.

The place was a mess. Clothes everywhere on the floor, books, scrolls and parchments scattered all over the place. There was even some empty bowls of instant Lamen on the desk and nightstand.

It was a wonder how Naruto could manage to sleep in that place.

"Naruto! I'm here!" She announced loudly to the bathroom door, eyeing her surroundings suspiciously.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan! I'll be ready in ten! Make yourself at home!" He yelled after her.

"This place is a right mess! The maid just came yesterday, how did you manage to leave it like this?"

"Ah- sorry. She didn't come this week!" Naruto announced.

With a huff, Sakura started collecting clothes from the floor, folding them quickly and tossing them on a free armchair on the corner of the room, or the laundry bin.

She kneeled down near the bed collecting socks and a few packages of chocolate. 'Naruto just has to learn how to eat! He's destroying his body!' She thought indignantly at the sight of all those packages.

She reached under the bed for a sock and under it there was another little package. Rolling her eyes, she reached for it until she felt it with her fingertips.

Frowning in concentration not to lose her balance, she retrieved the package, but the sight of it froze her.

"Condom package." She whispered to herself, shocked at the sight of the red, square of plastic in her hand.

She couldn't understand. What was the meaning of this?

The sound of the bathroom door being unlocked snapped Sakura back to reality. Quickly, she shoved the package in her front pocket of her jeans and stood to her feet trying her hardest not to act guilty.

Naruto came out, a cloud of steam following him out of the bathroom. He was wearing jeans and towelling his hair dry.

"Hey." He leaned in and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You look great."

"Err- thanks." Sakura shook her head slightly as to clear her thoughts and smiled. "Just finish dressing already! We're gonna be late, you know how Kiba gets if he waits too long."

Naruto chuckled lightly, pulling out a shirt of a drawer and slipping it on. "I know, I'm almost done. Sakura-chan. Don't worry about the mess. Leave it there and I'll clean it myself."

"Damn right you will, you can't live in this mess!" She scolded at him.

"Alright, don't worry."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He nodded and Sakura rushed out of the bedroom.

Sitting alone in the living room, she propped her elbows on her knees and crossed her fingers, leaning her lips against her entwined hands. The package in her pocket felt heavy, she had to talk to someone about this.

Sakura just had to know what that meant.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chap! see you friday!**

**reviews are always apreciated ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! **

**This chapter is a little late - okay maybe a very late. I know I said I'd post it on friday, but I had a little problem last week. a case of Kidney stones, I had to go through an emergency procedure and just got out of the hospital yesterday. I'm really sorry. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story, you guys made me happy. :D**

**This chapter didn't come out the exact way I wanted it to, so if it sucks I apologize. But know I wrote it with all my love ;). **

**also, this contains my first atempt on lemon/smut ever, so... be gentle. and be warned, in case you haven't seen it, this story is rated M.**

**enough of my blabbering hahaha. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura slapped her hand on the table and retrieved it, the square package she found under Naruto's bed the night before stood between her and her best friend.

The pink haired girl stared at the brunette intently, waiting for some reaction.

Tenten just frowned, looking from Sakura to the package and back. "Is _that_ what you desperately wanted to talk to me about? Is a damn _condom_ _package_ the reason why you woke me up from my afternoon nap?"

Sakura ignores how indignant Tenten sounded, narrowing her eyes angrily. "Yes! That's the reason why I kept you from napping your lazy arse all day!"

"Sakura," Tenten said in an exasperated sigh, probing her elbows on the table and massaging her temples. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Naruto's cheating on me." Tenten looked up at Sakura, considering her for a moment before guffawing right at her face. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sakura! That's the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth! And you do say some pretty stupid stuff sometimes." Sakura huffed indignantly. "Naruto can't be possibly cheating on you."

"Why not?"

"Well, there's plenty of reasons why. The first and most important: because he is _Naruto_! He wouldn't do that, besides how does a condom proves anything? He lives like a pig, this must be of one he used with you." Tenten leaned back on her chair, sipping her tea calmly.

Sakura felt her face heating up as a flush crept up her cheeks and ears, she looked down at her tea not wanting to make eye contact with her friend.

"It can't be." She muttered.

"Why not? You and I both know how sloppy he is, if you found it under his bed then that's the only logical explanation for it." Sakura shook her head firmly, looking up at Tenten in the eye.

"He didn't use it with me."

Tenten smirked disbelievingly. "How do you know?"

"Well, because..." Sakura hesitated for a moment before sucking in a breath and forcing the words out. "Because we never had sex"

Tenten stopped suddenly, eyeing Sakura as if it was she was seeing her for the first time ever. "But you said-"

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed, fidgeting on her seat nervously. "I... Lied."

"Why would you lie about that?"

"Because we've been together for four months! And it's... Embarrassing. I mean, we do stuff. But we never went that far." Tenten rolled her eyes, huffing.

"You're ridiculous. You could have at least told me!" The brunette bit out impatiently. "Well then, no wonder he's cheating."

Sakura looked up at her shocked and Tenten laughed at her. "I'm kidding idiot. Listen, this doesn't mean anything. Naruto could be one of those guys who jerk off using condoms."

"Men don't do that!"

"Of course they do," Tenten insisted. "This condom doesn't mean Naruto's cheating on you."

Sakura stood up and started pacing slowly around the kitchen, arms crossed and a thoughtful look on her face. She knew it meant more, she couldn't just let it pass as nothing.

"No. No, this means something." Sakura said, Tenten opened her mouth to protest but the other girl was faster. "He's cheating, Ten. I know it. And if he was sloppy enough to leave that lying around for anyone to see, then there has to be more. I don't know, a piece of clothing, a forgotten document, more packages, anything."

"Listen, Sakura. I know that you're worried, but I really don't think Naruto would do something like this." Sakura shook her head, the look on her face determined.

"You put too much faith in people, Tenten." Sakura said, looking at her friend in the eye. "He's only human, after all. And if he's cheating, then I'm going to find out."

Tenten slumped back on her seat shaking her head slightly, if Sakura was determined then it would be no talking her out of it.

* * *

"So, feeling better?" Sasuke looked at his friend and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why? Was I feeling bad?"

"Yeah, well... You were pretty moody yesterday so-" Sasuke sighed, he knew Neji wouldn't let this go.

"Yes, I was. But it's gone, so drop it." Sasuke sighed heavily, scratching at his parchment.

For a while all that could be heard in the room was the sound of quills scratching paper. He and Neji had to write reviews on the latest trainees that were in for agents within the month, so concentration was in order.

That until Neji cleared his throat loudly, lifting his parchment in front of his face and staring at it haughtily.

"You're really not telling me what was on then?" Sasuke huffed and scrunched a piece of paper in his hand to then throw it in the bin.

"I went to the Hokage office to have lunch with Naruto, but Sakura was there sitting on his desk in front of him." Neji looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Neji. That's it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and started writing again.

"Well, it seemed a lot more serious yesterday." Sasuke kept from huffing. As if finding that woman there hadn't been enough. "Also, I thought you had agreed seeing him  
Behind her back."

"Your point being?" Sasuke looked up and stared at Neji right in the eye.

"My point is, you apparently are in this mess deeper than you thought you were." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Neji held up his hand in a silencing gesture. "_No_! You'll hear me this time. I suppose you know what I think of this, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly. "Good. Let me just ask you a little question, how much longer are you going to fool yourself and keep seeing Naruto like this?"

"I'm not fooling myself, this was something we both-"

"Yeah, yeah. You both agreed to it. But it's way past the point you see that you're in love with him." Neji hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"This is bullshit, I-"

"_You are_!" Neji bit out. "Come on, Sasuke. You did awful yesterday on the field just because you caught him and Sakura getting a little cosy. Even though you know she's the girlfriend. You have to do something about this, now!"

Sasuke stood up from his chair and ran both his hands through his hair, messing it up slightly. He knew that. He knew all that, but knowing didn't make it any easier.

"And what am I supposed to do Neji?" He asked exasperatedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. "What does your brilliant mind think I have to do?"

Neji slumped back on his chair with a heavy sigh, his shoulders relaxing and his eyes softening upon his friend. Somehow, Sasuke knew just what Neji was going to say next.

"Break it up." Sasuke swallowed dryly at that, not sure how he should react.

Neji leaned in and stared into his eyes more firmly, showing more conviction this time. "Break up with him. End this once for all."

"I don't know why you care so much! You're just-"

"I care because you're my _friend_." Neji cut off. "And differently than you I know that expressing my feelings won't kill me. I care about you and it's way past time you see how wrong what you're doing is."

Sasuke slumped back on his chair and leaned his head in his hands. He needed this, he needed to figure out his relationship. He needed to know what to do.

"I don't know what to do." Sasuke muttered, sounding utterly tired. "I know this - whatever it is - goes beyond sex and... I have no idea how to deal with it."

"You don't say." Sasuke chuckled humourlessly under his breath.

"You can cut the act now."

"I talked to Ino about this." Sasuke huffed and looked up at Neji with an impatient look.

"Oh _do_ tell. What does wicked witch of the west has to say about me?"

"She says you have to give him an ultimatum or break it off for good. Rid yourself of him and his issues." Sasuke gave out another humourless laugh and leaned his head on the table.

"An ultimatum?"

"Yeah. Else you're gonna end up being his side mistress while he marries Sakura and lives happily ever after filling the world with annoying, pink harried babies." Neji said. "They're gonna call you uncle sasuke. How cute is that?"

"Shut up." Sasuke sighed heavily, sitting back on his chair and staring at his friend. "No one really cares what you and your girlfriend thinks."

Neji smirked haughtily at him, humour lacing his pale eyes. "Yeah, no one but you." He said. "There's two options for you here. One: you can break things off with him and let him do whatever the hell he wants with his life. Marry insufferable Sakura and be miserable for the rest of his life." Sasuke grinned slightly, funny Neji assuming Naruto would be miserable without him. It was as much of a compliment as he would ever get from the brunette. "Or you can make Naruto choose between you and her. I'm sure he'd pick you, though."

"Now why would he?" Sasuke started, looking up at his friend. "What makes me better for him than Sakura? What do I have to offer him?"

"Well, a cock up his arse for one." Sasuke chuckled, deciding his best friend didn't need to know that he bottomed more often than Naruto did.

"I can't give him a family."

"Oh my _god_, can we please stop acting like girls? Please? Seriously, you're starting to worry me." Neji said exasperatedly. "You know what you want, don't you? You know you want him. You love him and I'm sure he loves you, otherwise he wouldn't be going through this much trouble to be with you. For god's sakes Sasuke, just go after what you want already. Get Sakura out of the picture."

"I'm not acting like a girl!"

"Is that all you heard?" Neji's huffed. "Yes. Yes you are. I'm tired to hear you crying about this. Now man up and do something. Stop trying to find your way out of this dealing with your feelings thing! If you keep doing that you'll end up crazy."

"Like you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes challengingly.

"Oh no, I learned how to deal with what I feel alright. You try and date Ino for two years without doing it." Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest petulantly. "Get Sakura out of his life or walk away. That's the only two things you can do."

"Alright fine!" Sasuke huffed. "And how do I get Sakura out?"

Neji frowned and worried his bottom lip, considering this for a while. "We could ask-"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Why not? She's very insightful sometimes."

"I'm not bringing crazy Ino into this." Sasuke bit back. "I'll figure something out on my own."

Neji heaved out a sigh and slumped back on his chair. "_Fine_. Do as you wish, but do something."

"I will!"

And Sasuke would, he promised himself, as soon as he figured out what.

* * *

Naruto ruffled his hair for the millionth time that day. He couldn't focus on anything, reading contracts had turned out as a disaster. He couldn't rate and designate missions, couldn't write letters. He couldn't do anything.

All he could think about was a certain raven boy whose angry eyes were carved in the back of his mind.

He knew he had screwed up and he needed to sort it out. What if Sasuke never wanted to see him again? What if he refuses to talk to him? What would he do?

A familiar pull to his heart made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up uncomfortably. _'Sakura-chan.'  
_  
And then there was that.

Naruto knew that what he was doing was wrong, he knew he had to choose, but how? Who to choose? He knew his life would be a billion times easier if he chose Sakura. She was sweet in her own way and she had finally agreed to date him, but was she really what he wanted?

The thought of going about his life without Sasuke by his side frightened him.

He needed time. That was all he needed. More time.

Giving up on another pile of paperwork, Naruto looked up at the clock and sighed.

**19:47**.

He stood up and ruffled his hair again. Looking out the window he saw the sky start to darken, Naruto leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. His heart was aching.

_'I need to see him.'_ The thought echoed through his mind, while he remembered those dark eyes._ 'Now'_

With that final thought, Naruto grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and ran out of the room, going down the hallway as fast as he could trying not to look too desperate. He descended down the stairs two at a time and had to keep himself from running the few blocks between the Hokage building and sasuke's apartment.

Naruto tried not to run faster as he got closer and closer to his destination, but heaved out a sigh in relief as he stopped in front of the building.

He entered and decided against the elevator, taking up the stairs two steps at a time until the eighth floor. By the time he got there he was panting heavily, feeling utterly silly for having ran all the way here so desperately. He knocked upon the door a few times and waited.

The door opened and he was faced with a confused expression, the relief he felt at the lack of anger in those eyes was beyond explanation.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Naruto shook his head and took a step forward, jus breathing still heavy.

"Hi." Sasuke frowned at him.

"Hi." He said. "Why are you here?"

"Can I come in?"

Sasuke sighed and stepped aside, giving him room to walk in. Sasuke's apartment was as organised and clean as always, and he liked how it felt. Homely and warm despite how neat it was.

"So?" Sasuke started. "Are you telling me why you're here or..."

"I wanted to see you." Sasuke nodded, his expression impassive which made Naruto fidget slightly, unsure of himself.

The blonde took a breath and took a step towards his lover, looking right into sasuke's eyes. He was afraid to say the wrong thing or to ask the wrong question. So he lifted his hand slowly and touched sasuke's face gently, tracing his lover's jaw with his thumb, when Sasuke leaned into the touch, Naruto finally felt confident enough to come closer and lean in for a sweet, unhurried kiss. Sasuke's lips parted and Naruto pulled him closer by the waist.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered against his lover's lips, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"What for?" The raven threw his hands around Naruto's neck, nipping on his bottom lip.

"Yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about that." Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke in for another kiss.

The blonde walked forward, forcing Sasuke back against a wall and pressing their bodies together. Their lips parted and Naruto slipped his tongue against the other boy's making them both moan at the contact. The raven pulled him closer, threading his fingers into Naruto's soft, blond hair and pulling on it slightly.

Naruto angled his leg and slipped his thigh between sasuke's, the friction making the raven gasp into their heated kiss.

"Fuck, I missed you." Naruto hissed, burying his face in sasuke's neck and sucking on the soft, fair skin there.

"Two days Naruto." Sasuke panted, tightening his grip on Naruto's hair.

"Doesn't matter." He bit onto fair skin, gaining a hiss in response. "_Bed_."

Sasuke nodded exasperatedly and pushed Naruto away, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bedroom. Naruto allowed himself to be pushed on the bed quite roughly, watching with half lidded eyes as Sasuke straddled his hips, pulling his shirt up his head and tossing it aside showing off the taught, smooth skin pulled over perfectly lithe muscles.

Naruto sat up and ran his hands up the other's torso, his hungry gaze taking in every inch of skin, every curve of muscle, every goose pimple on perfect skin. _'Perfection'_

The raven yanked his shirt off and tossed it aside on the floor with his own, leaning down for another kiss. He kissed down Naruto's toned chest, flicking the tip of his tongue over each nipple in turn, kissing his way down Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke..." Naruto hissed, his voice stained with lust.

"Mine." Sasuke whispered against his lover's lips, sliding a hand between them down Naruto's chest to the bulge in his pyjama pants, squeezing it lightly and sending a shiver down his body.

"Yours." Naruto panted, his eyes hooded in dazed pleasure and anticipation.

Without as much as a word, Sasuke attacked the blonde's mouth once more, pushing him down and nestling himself between Naruto's thighs. They moaned softly into each other's mouths as their erections brushed together. Before each of them realised clothes were discarded.

Sasuke lunged for his bedside table, yanking the drawer open and fishing for the lube, moaning softly as Naruto's mouth leaped him everywhere, his hands caressing every and each piece of skin he could reach, Sasuke grabbed the tube of lube and left if on the bed within reach.

He lowered himself between Naruto's legs and yanked his boxers down the blonde's legs, revealing Naruto's long erection to cool air. and then Sasuke's warm, moist mouth was around the head of his cock and Naruto had to close his eyes shut, biting on his bottom lip as he threw his head back in pure pleasure. That soft tongue circled the whole of his length, from base to slit, sucking firmly on his head all the while Naruto moaned and whimpered under that marvellous mouth.

Without much warning Sasuke slicked his hand with lube and then his finger was inside Naruto, in and out slowly and carefully as the blond held his breath to keep himself from screaming in pleasure, it didn't take long before a second finger joined the first and then the blonde was writhing and moaning, losing total control.

"S-sasuke- ah! Enough! Enough please! I-I'm ready... Just... Please!" Sasuke thought he could have come right then and there without having touched his own cock once, the sight of a flushed, tousled haired and sweaty blonde writhing and begging under him, god!

Sasuke obliged, taking off his pants he stroke his cock a couple times, lubricating his length. He parted Naruto's legs and lined himself with the blonde's entrance, thrusting slowly forward he entered his blond carefully, stopping when Naruto hissed uncomfortably. In a few seconds he was buried deep into that tight warmth, Sasuke could have come just front keeping still.

He lowered himself and kissed Naruto languidly, thrusting his hips slowly, his cock going in and out Naruto painfully slowly.

"Sasuke... Faster..." Naruto hissed against his lover's mouth. Sasuke groaned low in his chest and complied. Looking straight into dazed blue eyes, he started thrusting faster, deeper upon command.

Soon he was pounding hard into Naruto, their skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, Sasuke thought the blonde never looked better. Naruto's hair was sticking to the sides of his face, his skin flushed pink, shoulders and face, his pouty lips were swollen and red and his eyes clouded with lust and love.

Upon feeling his pending orgasm, Sasuke grasped his lover's cock and stroked it hard and fast, until Naruto was moaning his name and closing his eyes tightly, until he came undone, his whole body shuddered and he let out a long moan as he came all over his stomach, the sight of the blonde coming undone did it for him, and Sasuke spilled himself into his lover's tight heat, burying his face into the curve of Naruto's neck and collapsed on top of the man.

For a few moments they just stood still, regaining their breaths, listening to each other's heartbeats and something fluttered in Naruto's chest, warming him all over. He kissed sasuke deeply as the raven slipped himself out of him and laid beside him on the bed.

Naruto looked down at the raven, his dark eyes were dazed with sleep now and the small smile he had to his pouty lips said nothing but contempt, Naruto shifted closer and laid his head on Sasuke's chest, feeling as the other man threaded his fingers into his hair softly.

"That was amazing." Naruto murmured, placing a kiss on sasuke's chest. "You're amazing."

"And you sound like a girl."

"Shut up." The raven chuckled and pulled Naruto in for a lazy kiss.

They laid there side by side in comfort, caressing each other's skin with fluttery touches as sleep came and claimed them both. As Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face, he thought how perfect lying here with his lover felt, and how he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**I really hope it wasn't too bad and that you liked it. **

**reviews are always very apreciated, just... be gentle. LOL. **

**see you guys next chapter. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! **

**thank you all for taking your time and reviewing this. it made me really happy ;D. A guest reviewer pointed out that I had spelled Ramen wrong and I'd like to thank her/him for it. I hadn't even noticed, I didn't realize it was wrong because in my language and country we spell Ramen with an L. sorry guys ;)**

**so, here it is! be warned, fluffiness ahead!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up content, he knew that if he didn't hurry he'd be late for work, but the paperwork could wait.

After the war, nothing very exciting happened much in Konoha anymore.

He stretched languidly on the bed and sighed happily, opening his eyes and scanning the familiar room. Sasuke's room.

But with no Sasuke in it.

With a huff, Naruto got up and pulled up a pair of boxers. By the colour, it was sasuke's. He didn't usually wear black, finding the colour way too sombre on its own. He pulled up his jeans from the night before and followed the delicious smell of bacon towards the kitchen only to find a delicious, dark haired man preparing them in nothing but sweat trousers.

Naruto padded over to his lover and placed both his hands on sasuke's hips, secretly happy to note that he was slightly taller than Sasuke now. He kissed the side of the raven's neck and moaned lowly.

"Morning, love." He murmured against warm skin.

"Good morning." Sasuke greeted coolly. "Slept well?"

"Better than well. I slept like a rock." Naruto placed one more kiss on sasuke's shoulder and walked over to the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down.

"Yeah, everyone heard how well you slept. You snore like a pig." Naruto chuckled against the rim of his cup.

"Shut up."

Sasuke walked over the table and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Naruto and himself, watching him for a moment before fishing for a toast.

"Naruto, I think... We need talk." The blonde looked up at his lover and frowned.

"About what?"

"Us." Suddenly Naruto didn't know what to say exactly, even though he knew they needed this conversation.

"Us?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've been seeing each other for three months and we never... Talked about it." Naruto nodded, quite taken aback that Sasuke had been the one to initiate this particular conversation when he thought he'd be the one to do it.

"I know." Naruto had no idea how to start this conversation feeling nervous all of a sudden, he set for eating his breakfast instead of talking, not looking up at Sasuke in the process.

If this conversation went wrong... he didn't even want to think of that possibility.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" The blonde asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Sakura. Do you love her?" Naruto regarded Sasuke for a moment, afraid of saying the wrong thing. He always said the wrong thing after all.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've know each other since we were six. It's difficult not to." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I mean romantically, Dobe."

"Ah right." Naruto scratched the back of his head sighing heavily. "I think I haven't loved her that way for a long time now."

"Then _why_ did you accept to go out with her?"

"I don't know." The blonde murmured, looking up at his lover sheepishly. Sasuke huffed impatiently.

"Naruto, look." Sasuke started. "We never talked about you and her, but I don't want to keep doing this anymore."

"What?"

"I don't want to keep seeing you behind her back, I'm tired of sneaking around and seeing you only when you're available. I won't be your side affair forever." Sasuke said. "It's ridiculous."

Naruto smiled slightly. "I know, I understand."

"And?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Naruto asked, slumping back on his chair and sipping his coffee.

"I don't want to force you-"

"I agree." Sasuke frowned.

"To what?"

"To telling her."

"Are you insane?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly. "She'd kill us both in our sleep! I was going to say that I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before talking. He seemed a little nervous and Naruto could totally relate to that. This was no easy conversation.

"I mean that if you don't want to break up with her, I understand. She's the easiest choice after all." Sasuke said, his voice was not as confident as it usually was and he was avoiding Naruto's eyes. "But I don't want to keep on with this, not this way."

Naruto nodded, not sure how he felt about what he had just heard. He knew Sakura was the easiest choice, but so what? At the thought, Naruto couldn't hold back a chuckle and watched in amusement at sasuke's annoyed and confused expression.

"What are you laughing at, moron?"

With a smile, Naruto leaned in, placing his mug on the table and looking at his lover in the eye. "When was the last time I made a choice based on how easy it was, Sasuke? I know it'd be way simpler if I decided to play house with Sakura. But that's not what I want."

Naruto savoured the expression on sasuke's face, completely impassive but his eyes were staring into his own expectantly. "I made my choice and I want you." He saw sasuke's Adam's apple bobbing up and down as the raven swallowed dryly. "You."

"Are- are you sure?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, I am sure." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, I'm gay. I can't be with a woman, and that's not the only reason why. My relationship with Sakura is like... Like we're just friends that kiss occasionally. I can't bring myself to relax around her, it doesn't feel right."

"Naruto-"

"But with you," Naruto kept going. "With you it's different. It's passionate and fun, and I feel like I'm myself around you. I don't have to put on a brave front or act more mature afraid of being punched at the wrong answer. I like who I am when I'm with you, and-"

"What?" Sasuke asked in a small voice, Naruto drew in a deep breath and smile. Reaching over he brushed his fingertips across the back of sasuke's hand, trying to gather enough courage.

"And I love you." Naruto murmured, looking nervously into dark, smouldering eyes.

"You-"

"I love you." The blonde repeated a bit firmer this time. "I know I've never said it before or showed it, maybe. But I tried and, _fuck_, I love you. I really do. I'm sorry, so sorry for saying this so suddenly. Listen, it's okay if you don't love me back. I mean- I understand. It's alright-"

"Naruto." Sasuke cut off, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." With that, Sasuke leaned in and kissed the blonde.

Naruto moaned slightly into his lover's mouth, Sasuke threaded his fingers through soft, blonde hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Sasuke pulled back, nipping affectionately on Naruto's bottom lip before retreating.

"I love you." Sasuke Murmured against the blonde's lips.

"You do?"

The raven nodded and smiled slightly at the expression Naruto was making, the blonde knew he must be looking like an idiot now.

"Come on." Sasuke stood up, pulling Naruto up with him and dragging the blonde out of the kitchen.

"Where?"

"Take a bath, we both need one." Naruto smiled and followed his lover happily into the bathroom.

He wondered if he could spend all his mornings just like this, lazing around with the person he loved. He let Sasuke guide him to the bathroom and watched as the raven bent over and started the tap to fill the bathtub.

Sasuke walked over to him and kissed him slowly, almost lazily. There wasn't too much heat into the kiss, it was just... Soft. With a small sigh, Sasuke pulled back and Naruto watched long, almost delicate fingers fiddle with the button of his jeans, opening it and ridding him of both trousers and pants at once.

"Are these my boxers?" Sasuke asked amusedly making Naruto chuckle.

"Couldn't find mine."

"Hm." Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips and took off his own clothes.

At that point the bathtub was halfway full, Naruto stepped in first and sat down, pulling Sasuke along so the raven was sitting between his legs. The warm water combined with warm skin against his own felt like heaven, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his chin on sasuke's shoulder, hugging the raven's waist.

"How am I supposed to tell her everything?" Naruto heaved out a tired sigh and buried his face into sasuke's neck.

"I still think you should omit the cheating part. Just come out for her and say that you can't be with a girl." Sasuke pointed out helpfully.

Naruto thought that it would be a lot easier to just not tell he had been cheating, but he had lied to her a lot lately so it didn't seem fair.

"I don't think I should lie to her anymore."

"It's not lying, naru. It's making sure you end a conversation without any broken bones." Naruto chuckled and bit on sasuke's shoulder playfully.

"You're awful."

"Thank you." Sasuke smirked. "Listen, if you think it'd be better to tell her, then do what you have to do, yeah?"

"Do you think we'll work out?" Naruto wondered aloud after a moment's silence, a hint of insecurity lacing his voice.

Sasuke placed his arms on top of Naruto's that were around his waist and hugged him slightly, turning his face just enough so his nose was touching the blonde's.

"I don't know." He said, softly. "But if we want, we can make it work. You chased me down for years despite everything I did to you and if I ever gathered the courage to come back here, it was because of you. After everything we've been through... I'm not going to give this up."

Naruto felt something warm spread all over his chest, warming him from the inside out. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke, this time deeper trying to show the raven just how much he meant to him. How much he wanted this.

"I'm not giving up either." He murmured against his lover's lips. Sasuke nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

Deep down Naruto knew he'd never give up on Sasuke. He'd never give up on them. Even though they didn't have the best of the beginnings and were about to face some troubled times, he knew he'd fight for Sasuke with everything he had.

And that Sasuke would fight for them too.

* * *

**Reviews make me soo happy :D**

**see you guys next chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo!**

**Thanks for everyone who followed and favourited. you made me sooo happy. **

**aand a special thank you for my best friend who's been nagging me non-stop to post this chap even though I wasn't completely satisfied with it. he deserves recognition for putting up with me. hahahah**

**so here it is! **

**enjoy**

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers on the table impatiently, staring at the clock. Fifteen more minutes until lunch.

She was not in a good mood.

"Hello there, sweetheart. Why the long face?" Sakura rolled her eyes and stared back at the clock, ignoring the other girl.

"Mind your own business, _buta_-Ino."

"Jesus, forehead. I thought that after all these years we'd learned to be civil to each other."

Sakura huffed impatiently and kept staring at the clock, not wanting to speak to Ino, nor to anyone for that matter.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"None of your business." Sakura saw Ino rolling her eyes, huffing exasperatedly. "I want to see Naruto, that's all."

"Hm. Still with him, I see."

Frowning, Sakura looked up at the blonde. "Yeah, I am."

"Found it in yourself to love him yet, or you're still role-playing?"

"How dare you?" Sakura bit out. "Who do you think you are to insinuate I don't love him?"

"No need to get so defensive, darling." Ino smiled condescendingly. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Just then the clock announced one o'clock, Sakura stood up abruptly and gathered her things, throwing everything sloppily inside her bag and zipping it up before tossing it over her shoulder.

"Go to hell, Ino." Sakura said, not bothering to keep the spite out of her voice. She slammed the door shut and strode down the hallway.

She couldn't think of Ino right now, there was no time. 'I only have forty minutes.'

The girl ran down the stairs of the Hospital, taking two at a time. She needed to sort this out.

The walk between the hospital and the Hokage Mansion had been hurried, Sakura knew Naruto must be at the office and she couldn't risk him coming home and catching her there alone. Panting, she ran down the street that led to the mansion.

She stopped before the gates, greeting the ANBU agent that was guarding it, he allowed her through and she strode over to the front door, ringing the bell frantically.

There was a click and the door opened, revealing an old woman with a small smile on her face. "Oh hello, Sakura-san. What are you doing here? Hokage-sama is not home yet."

"Good afternoon Yuuka-san." Sakura greeted, trying not to sound exasperated. "I know Naruto's not home, I just- I came after a book from his library."

"Oh I see, come on in."

The woman stepped aside giving Sakura room to pass and closed the door behind them. Sakura smiled at her nodded. "I won't be long, you can keep on with your chores."

"Sure, let me know if you need anything, Sakura-san." Yuuka offered kindly.

"I will."

Sakura ran upstairs to Naruto's bedroom, she needed more evidence. Tenten was right, she couldn't prove anything with an empty condom package. She walked into the master room and couldn't help but sigh in relief, it was neat and tidy for a change. If she had to go through the usual mess Naruto left behind, she'd take a month to find anything useful.

Taking in a breath, Sakura started with the bathroom. She looked through all the drawers, closets and inside the mirror. Nothing.

_'Damn it'_ she thought exasperatedly as she went back to the bedroom towards Naruto's walk-in closet. He had a lot more clothes now, Sakura noticed, rolling her eyes. Suddenly half an hour didn't seem much.

She went through all his drawers, all his clothes, inside the wardrobe and nothing. Not a single thing there that didn't belong to Naruto, no woman clothing, nothing suspicious.

Sakura was starting to get desperate, how could she prove anything if there was no evidence? Maybe she should start following him.

_'I don't have enough free time to become a stalker, but maybe I could hire someone?'_ Sakura thought_. 'Private detectives are expensive, maybe I could ask a friend? Lee would do it if I asked, he's been in love with me for longer than I can remember.'_

Rolling her eyes at the thought, Sakura walked back into the bedroom and went through Naruto's working desk, nothing but papers and books. She opened both Naruto's nightstands and the only thing she found was Naruto's frog shaped wallet that he owned since forever and a tube of lube.

She held the lube on her palm and looked at it suspiciously. _'What does he need lube for?'_ The idea came instantly to her mind, she rolled her eyes and tossed the tube back into the drawer. _'Boys will be boys.' _

With an exasperated sigh, Sakura slumped down on the bed, propping her elbows on her thighs and resting her head into her hands. It was useless. Whether naruto was getting smarter and could hide things way better than she gave him credit for, or he wasn't cheating at all.

_'No! It can't be! He has to be cheating. If Tenten was right and he actually uses condoms for __**that**__, there should be a lot of them stored.'  
_  
A knock on the door snapped her back to reality, she looked up in time to see Yuuka entering the room with a kind smile on her face and a basket of clean, folded clothes in hands.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to put away the rokudaime's clothes." Sakura nodded and stood up promptly as the woman rested the basked on the bed.

"Sure, Yuuka-san."

The maid started to separate the clothes in piles calmly. "Here, let me help you."

"Oh you don't have to!"

"I insist Yuuka-San." Sakura offered with a smile, retrieving a few folded t-shirts from the basket and laying them on top of the other shirts Yuuka had sorted.

"Yuuka-San, I don't mind doing this. You can go and finish with the rest of the house." Sakura offered.

"Oh you're so kind Sakura-San. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Absolutely sure, this house is huge. It must take a lot to clean it all up." Yuuka chuckled and nodded.

"It does. It does. Well, if you'll excuse me then."

The woman walked out of the room and Sakura kept sorting the clothes into piles. T-shirts and trousers separated by colour just like Yuuka had sorted Naruto's closet. After sorting it up, Sakura stored them in the right drawers and went back to the bedroom for the underwear resting on the basket.

One by one, she folded them and placed them in the right drawer, until one of them made her stop. Sakura frowned at the piece of clothing in her hands, staring at it confused.

A navy blue boxer in the middle of tons of pairs of colourful ones. Sakura looked over the others in the drawer and not one was dark, all red, green, orange, with weird prints or printless. But that was the only dark one.

Sakura felt that she had found something here. "Lube, condom, navy blue boxers..." She murmured to herself.

Then it occurred to her. With a startled gasp, she dropped the boxers and covered her mouth in shock.

She stared at that piece of clothing on the floor for what it felt like an eternity. She turned it on her hands a couple times until something caught her eye.

Frowning, Sakura stared at the small symbol on the waistband, her mind working a hundred miles an hour.

There, sewed into the fabric stood the Uchiha symbol.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered to herself.

He had left those in Naruto's room. Or maybe Naruto had borrowed it in an emergency, or in a mission. Sakura ignored completely the annoying little voice in the back of her mind saying that this meant more.

Snapping back to reality, she stuffed them in her pocket, Sakura grabbed her bag on the floor and all but bolted out of the mansion trying not to think. Thinking would only make matters worse.

She made it back to the hospital ten minutes late and got back to work, trying not to think, but her brain was working of its own accord.

* * *

"Sakura, this may be just a misunderstanding." Tenten said calmly, as if she was talking to a child. Sakura tried to refrain from huffing at the other girl. "I mean, so what? It's just a pair of boxers. It can mean a lot of things. Maybe Naruto borrowed them on a mission or something."

"And it also can mean what I think it means." Sakura placed both her hand on her hips and stared down at her friend, who was trying not to look too disbelieving.

"Sakura-"

"Why do you insist on trying to protect him, Tenten? I don't understand it."

Tenten sighed heavily and slumped back on the couch, staring at the pair of navy blue boxers on her lap. "Because, well- I understand Naruto is a guy and guys sometimes cheat out of spite or whatever the hell they think is a good enough reason, but it's one thing to try and assume Naruto is cheating and it's another completely different thing to assume he's cheating on you with _another_ _man_. Let alone _Sasuke_ of all people."

"It's possible."

"Yeah, it's possible." Tenten agreed unwillingly. "But it's so crazy that it sounds a bit improbable. Assuming Naruto is gay, okay. Yeah. He's always been weird around girls and he never even tried anything funny with you during all this time you've been dating. But assuming _Sasuke_ is gay and is with naruto, that's..."

"_Possible_." Sakura insisted.

Tenten rolled her eyes and huffed in resignation. There was no arguing with Sakura when she thought she was right. "Alright, fine. Let's assume they are having an affair." Tenten offered. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Sakura sighed heavily and slumped down on the couch beside her friend. Pacing wasn't doing her any good after all. "I have no idea."

"You could ask him." Sakura frowned at the other girl and smiled amusedly.

"Yeah, because he'd totally confirm it." Sakura said sarcastically. "I don't even know how I feel about this. I mean, it's one thing to assume he's cheating with another woman. You feel low, insecure and your confidence drops down to your toes thinking you're not good enough, that she's better than you enough to make him go to her, but still something inside you insists that if you try hard enough you can pick his interest again. But... To then find out it's a man. _God_! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Try and grow a penis." Sakura laughed quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Trust you to make fun of this." Tenten smiled slightly. "I don't even want to see him after this. I'm angry! At them both! For being so..."

"Unfair? Dirty? Stupid?"

"_Secretive_." Sakura said softly, looking down at the piece of clothing on Tenten's lap and grabbed it from her. "He could've told me."

"I know." Tenten looked down at the boxers on Sakura's hands. "What are you thinking of doing? This may be your chance to-"

"To end it all? Yeah, even though I've been meaning to it doesn't mean I wanted it to be this way!" Sakura threw the boxers across the room angrily. "I feel so betrayed! By them both! I know Sasuke-kun never actually considered me much, but I thought he at least _respected_ me! To then do something like this behind my back? The little... _Asshole_! To then think I was ever into him, that five months ago I still daydreamed about us! It sounds so ridiculous right now! _And Naruto!_ He was one of my best friends! I know I treated him like shit sometimes-"

"More like _always_." Tenten cut in.

"Whatever! I know our relationship was shitty and it was boring, but to then do something like this? All I want right now is to never look at him ever again!" Sakura said, her tone dangerously low.

"I know you're angry and hurt, but don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Like what? Kill them? If I could get away with it I would, trust me." Tenten chuckled.

"I know you would, but we don't even know if you're right." Tenten said carefully. "Don't just jump into action before being sure they're actually doing it."

Sakura eyed the boxers angrily, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't worry," she said in a low tone. "I will be sure very soon."

* * *

**reviews are always welcome!**

**see you!**


End file.
